<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ceasefire by TheBestDecepticonLeader</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283589">Ceasefire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestDecepticonLeader/pseuds/TheBestDecepticonLeader'>TheBestDecepticonLeader</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:08:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestDecepticonLeader/pseuds/TheBestDecepticonLeader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Aerialbots &amp; Protectobots &amp; Stunticons just getting to be kids for once in G1<br/>Maybe playing some human games? Some sort of mention or allusion to the idea that Earth is the only home they know.</p><p>For a friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ceasefire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Silverbolt knocked on the Protectorbot’s door early one morning, as the leader, Hot Shot was the one who reluctantly got out of bed to see.<br/>
“Oh it’s you, Silverbolt,” he yawned, still half asleep, “What do you want?”<br/>
“I found something super cool,” Silverbolt pulled something out of his subspace, and after a look Hot Shot realised it was a book, not a datapad like they would usually see around the base, and small almost like…<br/>
“Is that a human thing?”<br/>
“Yeah, that’s why you and your team need to come now.  We can’t wait until later or Carly might start looking for it.”<br/>
“What’s it about?” Skydive asked, suddenly awake at the mention of reading, even if it was just human stuff.<br/>
“It’s about stuff the humans do together for fun, we need to try it out!”</p><p>  With some grumbling about the loud talking and the early hour, the Protectorbots finally got out of the room at the promise of something fun.  Silverbolt led them out to where the Aerialbots were already waiting.  When he arrived with the book, all of them crowded around to look at it.  It took some arranging, and some elbowing, to get it so that everyone could see the small book.</p><p>  “So what does the book say?”  Skydive asked, eager to try something out.<br/>
“It’s got a bunch of games humans play, and I want to get through all of them,” Silverbolt said.<br/>
“First one is… dog ball?”  Fireflight said, reading over his shoulder.<br/>
“Dodgeball,” Silverbolt corrected.<br/>
“Doesn’t matter what it’s called, we don’t have a ball,” Streetwise pointed out.<br/>
“So we need to find something we can use instead, humans are breakable,” Air Raid reasoned, “so they can’t use rocks, but we can.”<br/>
“You aren’t throwing a rock at my head!” First Aid said, “Or anyone’s that’s how you hurt people.”<br/>
“Alright, we’ll try that one when we find a ball, next one is… Tug of War?” Silverbolt said, sounding confused and a little worried by the title.</p><p>  After everyone spent ages searching high and low through the base, finally Streetwise managed to find a rope long enough for them to play with.</p><p>  “So Protectorbots versus Aerialbots okay with everyone?”  Hot Spot asked.<br/>
“Nah you guys are lame, you should verse us!”  Came a new voice from across the field.<br/>
In unison the Protectorbots and Aerialbots spun around, coming face to face with… the Stunticons.</p><p>  “Get out of here, we’re having fun!”  Blades yelled.<br/>
“Yeah, and this is Autobot territory!”  Slingshot yelled, angry that the game was interrupted before they even got to start, again.<br/>
“What are you gonna do?  Go crying to your carrierbot?”  Motormaster sneered.<br/>
“How do you know they aren’t about to jump you in an ambush?” Air Raid asked.<br/>
“They are?” Screeched Breakdown spinning around, trying to spot the coming attackers.<br/>
“No, stop being stupid.”  Motormaster growled at the whole group.<br/>
“You guys are playing, all we want is to join you,” Wildrider said, “We never get a chance to play, cause all the old Cons are afts, and make us work all the time.”<br/>
“Okay, but no weapons or we really will call Optimus,” Silverbolt said, still wary.<br/>
“Bet we can stomp you guys into the dust,” Drag Strip said, “even without weapons.”</p><p>  Now with the new players it was even harder to cram themselves around the book to read about Tug of War, especially when the Stunticons kept loudly insisting that they “could so read” and insisting that Motormaster get to hold the book.  Eventually though, they managed to find places around it.</p><p>  “So how about Autobots verses Decepticons for the Tug of War,” Streetwise suggested.<br/>
“Hey!  That’s not fair, there’s more of you guys than us!” Drag Strip complained, realising that a team victory was looking less and less likely.<br/>
“No one asked you Deceptibabies to join!”  Slingshot shot back, perhaps not realising the strangeness of calling someone the same age as him a baby.<br/>
“Maybe it would be best if we played an ‘every bot for themselves game’?  So no one can team up on anyone,” First Aid suggested, “Does the book have any of those?”</p><p>  The three leaders, who were holding the book, turned the pages… one after another of team games.  Until…</p><p>  “Hey, how about this one?”  Hot Spot said, “Tiggy sounds like fun, and we don’t need to go looking for any equipment to play it either.”<br/>
“One person is chaser and they have to catch the other players, as each player gets tagged they also become a chaser,” Silverbolt read.<br/>
“And that way, no Autobots can team up on us, because once we get tagged, we can go after them,” Motormaster pointed out.<br/>
“So it ends when everyone has been caught?”  Dead End asked.<br/>
“But how do we decide who chases first?”  First Aid asked.<br/>
“I heard Carly doing a chant the other day that helps humans decide, maybe we should use that, seeing as this is a human thing.” Groove suggested<br/>
“Whatever,” Wildrider complained, “Just hurry up, I want to play before Megatron calls us back.”</p><p>  “Okay, so when I tap your head and say goose, you have to sit down and you won’t be first chaser, or counted again.”  Groove then went around the circle counting out every third person until he was determined to be the chaser.  “Okay, now everyone run and hide, while I count to 20.”</p><p>  Several hours later, when the Autobots came out to see what the ruckus was, they found the children, still running around and playing happily.</p><p>  The Prime held up his hand, signalling the, not insignificant number who had pulled their weapons out, to put them away.  “Not today, there’s enough bloodshed.  Let the children be children for once.”<br/>
“Look at them, running around without a care in the world,” Ironhide complained.<br/>
“And fraternizing with the enemy,” added Ultra Magnus.<br/>
“They aren’t the enemy to them, they are just children, playing a friendly game.<br/>
“That’s a nice theory Prime,” Prowl said, “But what happens when we ask them to shoot at each other tomorrow?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>